Just Friends
by jeromevaleska
Summary: You and Jerome were friends turned lovers then back to friends once again, but Jerome can't handle it anymore, especially when he's on your bed and you're wearing those short pj's. (Jerome's POV)


What the fuck was I thinking that I could be just her 'friend'? I didn't fucking think so. I couldn't take it. I wasn't going to settle for that title. I needed more than that, and I wasn't going to accept anything less. She was supposed to be mine, and it was going to stay that way this time.

She was my friend turned something more then back to friend, because her parents didn't approve of her having a boyfriend when they found out about us, so to save us both the trouble, she broke things off with me. Fucking typical and fucking shitty. I thought at first that maybe I could handle it, that I could get by without her consuming my almost every thought but no, no not when she was taunting me like this. Over and over again. The fucking bitch. I knew what kind of game she was playing with me. She was trying to drive me to my breaking point. And it was fucking working.

We were supposed to be just spending time together as 'friends' but I knew that wasn't going to be possible when I came over one day, only to find her relaxed on her bed in those short, tight pajama bottoms and a camisole that hugged her torso almost too perfectly, revealing her cleavage so shamelessly while she held a book in her hand. She flipped the pages to her book as she laid on her stomach, seemingly completely unaware of my gaze across the room. She was playing dumb, acting as if she didn't know the effect she had on me. She was fucking driving me crazy.

It was going to be a day where we took things easy, to relax and not worry about our troubles. I just wanted to be around her for the sake of being around her. I was watching her from my seat at the foot of the bed, just eying her every movement and focusing on the sound of her humming to herself as she kept her eyes glued to the book. She asked me a couple of times if I minded that she was reading while I wasn't doing anything. I insisted that I was fine, that I didn't mind in the slightest. I could watch her all day, just watch her breathe and sleep –anything, and I would find it enticing. Fuck, I just wanted to take her. She looked so inviting. She wanted this. She wanted me to lose it, that control, the little restraint that I did have not to tear her apart piece by piece. She looked at me curiously when she heard a deep exhale, then slowly came a curl of her lip before she turned back to her book.

The way she coiled locks of her hair around a finger, a soft smile playing on her lips as she continued reading on, how she would occasionally shift around to find a more comfortable position on the bed, or how she giggled quietly under her breath when she seemed overly pleased with something that happened in her book. It was all getting to me, and after several long moments of memorizing her every movement, I finally couldn't take it anymore. That little bit of control was completely out the window, now.

Before I could register what was even happening, I practically pounced on her body, hovered right above her, and the look on her face proved that she had been waiting for it. Her normally bright eyes clouded and darkened with desire, and a mischievous smile stretched its way across her mouth. I locked eyes with her, only able to focus on the heat of her gaze. One hand ventured its way up her stomach, feeling the soft divot of her belly button, touching whatever skin I could get my hands on. The soft sound of her giggle graced my ears and my smile was placed against her skin, lips pressing against the pulse behind her ear. When it elicited a pleased moan from her, I resisted a grimace as I felt more hot blood rush south. I needed her. Her flimsy camisole up and went above her head along with her light shorts, allowing them to form a heap on the floor.

She gasped as one of my hands deftly managed to unclasp her pink, lacy bra that I couldn't help stare back at the way they clung to her delicate skin. Of course she noticed, a coquettish smirk on her face. I grasped at her bare breast once the bra dropped to the bed, and I could feel a rumbling from my chest and throat that was too low to hear but deep enough to feel.

"Jerome, do you miss me that much?" she asked, followed by another soft laugh. She slowly lowered her hand down to my throbbing bulge, stroking and shaping her hand around my length, a pleased, breathy sound escaping her lips the second she made contact with it.

"Maybe," I teased under a ragged breath before leaning forward and nipping at her ear, her soft gasp intoxicating. She gently squeezed my erection in her hand before sliding her palm around in precise up and down motions, pressing the tips of her fingers against the covered skin that had me inching closer to her touch.

She pushed me back gently, one hand on my chest while the other skillfully opened my fly. "Jerome, don't keep me waiting," she purred, knowing exactly how to test me. My pants fell and she smiled wickedly at me. Her hand tightened around me, using my natural lubricant to her advantage. My breath quickened in time with the pace of her ministrations, her dexterous thumb swiping over the slit at the top as she hummed contentedly. She pulled the last piece of clothing from her body hurriedly and threw it across the room while I did the same. She watched me as I took in the full appearance of her, completely bare before for me and matched my smirk. I knew this could be the only outcome of today, and she must have known it too.

Breathing along the skin of her neck with warm puffs of air, I followed her hand, lost in the motions for a few moments. I nearly came apart in her hands, and despite the ache in the pit of my stomach, I managed to, if only just barely, stop that from occurring. I leaned down over her, dragging my teeth along the length of her neck. I pressed them down, biting hard enough to break the skin, just the way I always used to. I sucked down on the bite, effectively marking her.

We were both so far that there didn't seem to be the patience for in-depth foreplay, I just had to have her, now. Our mouths pressed together, lips meeting with crushing force as our tongues danced and played with one another, heavy breaths exchanged between frenzied kisses. Her hips pressed against mine, drawing me closer, insistent in her silent plea as she rolled her tongue past her soft lips. It was fucking impossible to resist her.

Her soft hands reached up to caress my chest, massaging any tense spots away and causing my patience to whittle down further. She wrapped her legs around me, pulling me close and trying to push me in, I was more than happy to oblige her. Pressing open-mouthed kisses down the column of her neck and the tops of her breasts, I wrapped a hand around my cock before positioning myself and pressed into her entrance. Teasing, testing, my length sliding along her folds, adding to the wetness that coated her walls. Her body tensed several times when the head brushed over the bundle of nerves at the top, making her skin erupt in goosebumps. As I slid inside her passage I hissed, she was always so searing hot and I loved it. The frustrated sound she released turned the corners of my mouth upward in amusement. Fucking perfect.

Swallowing thickly, I could scarcely hear anything beyond the wild thudding of my heart against my ribs. I slowly rolled my hips into her own before burying the entirety of my length into her wet, welcoming heat, and just remained there for a moment, letting the sensations wash over me, and remembering just how much I missed this. Her face contorted and twisted beautifully as she threw her head back into the pillow beneath her, brows furrowed and skin flushed. Her muscles wrapped around me, engulfing me whole. She mouthed my name, letting the word roll off her tongue beautifully. Setting myself down to one elbow, I reached back and felt her thigh, so soft and smooth.

For a few moments, I didn't dare to even breathe, mind seemingly stalling against the onslaught of pleasurable sensations, my body was burning for her. I wanted nothing more than to drive into her, feel the pull and slide of her against me and revel in ecstasy together just like we used to. Her eyes were wide open, lower lip caught between her teeth as her body shivered, when she shifted her hips, a raspy groan tore from my throat, and her thighs tightened against my hips, bringing me back to reality. My mouth traveled across her jaw and ear before I thrust sharply all of a sudden, almost growling at the shary cry she emitted.

"Fuck, I miss the way your cunt feels around me, how it never wants to let me go, shit, so good," I murmured, and I stared down at her, how her chest rose and fell with each intake of breath, unable to do much more than lay at my mercy. My hand was stroking up and down the back of her thigh and I could feel her stretching wider around me with every passing second. When I started moving, she whined low in her throat and arched, trying to meet me as I started a steady rhythm.

I began to hit deeper inside her, sending her body into a frenzy. All of her was humming underneath me and I just kept going, taking both of her hips in my hands as I jerked her closer to me. Her nails were digging into my shoulder and side as she held onto me for some kind of leverage. The vibrations of her moaning could be felt and hard, my mouth settled next to her ear as it nipped and licked at the skin. Every single thrust felt like electricity, and my muscles were buzzing, blood running hot.

My body seemed to lose itself inside of hers, my thrusts no longer being restrained and measured, I was completely merciless with her. One thrust was particularly hard and her grip on me tightened, nails burning into my flesh as she squirmed and arched upwards.

"You're so good, please don't stop, give me everything," she whined, and the sound of her soft plea made me twitch inside of her warmth.

My legs were starting to shake, my entire body was willing me to move again, to give her every bit of what she wanted. I steadied myself the best I could before the top half of my body rose and I lifted her legs over my shoulders, staring down at her with a smirk and one brow raised. I pressed a kiss to the inside of one ankle. "I've got you," I told her, and my hands wrapped around her thighs, fingers gripping her skin tightly, never wanting to it go.

She screamed my name as I pulled out and slammed back into her wet heat with all I had. I wasn't holding anything back, I didn't think it would be possible anymore. The harder I went, the more she tightened around me, and I just kept thrusting through it, completely unrelenting.

I watched as she writhed beneath me, how quickly she became a quivering mess, the sight only encouraging me and spurring me on further. I loved the way her breathing became uneven as she held her breath for a few moments and her soft whimpers that would surely lead to a deafening cry. My body leaned forward before I buried myself inside her once more, sending sparks up my spine as I rocked into her.

My movements were quick and hard, hot skin sliding along skin, my teeth sure to leave fresh bruises and bite marks on her breasts as she trembled violently underneath. I laved over each forming mark with my tongue, loving the way her nails scratched and ran over my skin, leaving pale, long lines that had my whole body aching for more. She felt so fucking good, it was fucking driving me crazy.

For a brief moment, I slowed my rhythmic pouncing, causing her to whine at the languid, torturous slide of my member inside her. Her legs trembled and nearly dropped from my shoulders so I forced her ankles back down, holding onto them with a bruising grip, causing her hips to angle upward and pull flush against mine, her toes curling as I surged forward.

I growled, stilling completely for half a heart-beat before slamming into her harder than before, barely pulling my member out from her and then sheathing myself once more, repeatedly, hot sweat coating the skin of my back as I rammed forward. Her muscles clenched around me, my name falling from her lips again and again as she clutched onto the tangled bed sheets underneath her. She girded her hips into mine as best as she could given my brutal thrusting, voice growing hoarse because of her constant, loud moaning.

She was so close, I knew she was, and so my fingers found their way between us to her engorged clit.

"Fuck, look at your pretty little pussy," I cooed as I traced my fingers around the shape of her pearl. She tried to glance down but her head only fell back against the pillow, only making me laugh.

"Jerome," she managed through a throaty gasp, between the sounds I was pulling from her with each sharp roll of my hips. "Jerome, please, oh god, I'm so close," she whispered breathlessly. Coherence falls off from there, senseless babbling and curses taking over when my fingers rub knowingly between her thighs. Shit, she's so fucking breathtaking. She continued to writhe about on the sheets as she tugged on them harder, nearly ripping the material, pulling sharp hisses and low groans from my throat, her name on my tongue. I was ordering her, telling her to let go, to come for me. I flicked her clit again and again, to get her that much closer, rolling it between my fingers and then pressing down on the moist skin with the pads.

With a few more strokes, she cried out the tension in her body and it seized up for a final moment, the knot in her stomach stretching impossibly tighter before it snapped. Warmth and stars blurred behind her eyelids as she tightened around me, back arching off the bed as the waves of scorching pleasure washed over every nerve in her body.

Time seemed to still while I committed her orgasm to memory, it had been so fucking long. Her eyes were clamped tight, lids creasing, her mouth was open to form a scream that would shake her vocal cords, fists bunched in the sheets, and her legs were rocking. Her breasts were shaking with my exertion of force into her body, her nipples stiff, body slick with sweat and completely flushed with a deep blush that spread further. Her spine curved as she moaned, every inch of my cock shockingly aware of her body, and I could feel just how much tighter she was. I pulled her against me in one last, rough push.

I didn't stop my furious pace for anything, pounding into her as she rode out her orgasm. Between the feel of her constricting even more around my length and the molten warmth of her pussy, it only took a few more rapid thrusts before I pressed myself into her as deep as I could go, my climax washing over me almost violently from all this pent-up frustration.

Heart hammering against my ribs, and loudly in my ears, I spilled myself into her completely, a mixture of burning pleasure and relief spreading out from the base of my spine. Her walls were still fluttering frantically around me, body shuddering as I inhaled the heady scent of the room, and I found my throat dry.

Blood cooling, if only for the moment, I reluctantly pulled out of her heat with a breathy moan. My gaze lingered on the apex between her thighs for a while, entranced by the sight of her swollen, glistening lips, and I felt a simmer of fire in my stomach, as I entertained the notion of taking her again.

With heavily lidded eyes and her chest heaving, she smiled at me as she spread her legs once more, breath coming in shallow puffs while slowly regaining her senses. My gaze lowered to the juices trailing down her inner thighs, and fuck, I couldn't take it, I needed more. I needed to take her again and again until she couldn't move anymore, and even that wouldn't be enough to stop me.

"Please fuck me again, Jerome, I'm not ready to stop," she urged in a sultry purr. "I still need you."

"Always so impatient dollface, don't worry, I'm not finished you, not even close," I told her before wrapping her legs securely around my waist, and leaning in to crush my lips against hers while we laughed into each other's mouths. Fuck, this was everything I needed and more. We were finally together, again.


End file.
